◊◊Anata wa Hikari desu◊◊
by Son Melee
Summary: Au. KaiYuriy. No es realmente horrible que cuando al fin encuentras lo que tanto haz buscado no puedas simplemente tomarlo y hacerlo tuyo


**_◊•Anata wa Hikari desu•◊_**

**Capitulo I**

"**Encuentro"**

**Mi vida esta vacía . . . sigue un curso desconocido pues desde la muerte de quienes fuesen mis padres adoptivos, me he vuelto aun más mezquino, ni con el paso de los meses el dolor se aleja de mi . . . es el dolor de encontrarme nuevamente solo . . . mezclado con la frustración de no causarles alguna dicha en agradecimiento de todo lo que ellos me brindaron incondicionalmente . . . Anhelaban ver el día en que me casará . . . ni si quiera eso pude hacer por ellos, no vivieron hasta el día de mi boda . . . Mi ira contra el maldito destino que juega conmigo desde mi niñez, hizo que cancelara todo . . . no puedo soportar la idea de que no pude complacer a tan buenas personas que con tanto cariño me habían criado, pero sobre todo ya no había una razón para unir mi vida a la de una persona, que a pesar de ser hermosa y buena, no he podido amar y no por que él no se esforzara en conquistarme, si no por que yo no me esforcé en ser conquistado . . . pero por mis queridos padres hubiera sacrificado eso y mucho más . . . . Sin embargo al quitarme el gran peso de ese "amor" –si es que puede llamársele así- siento que cada vez menos cosas atan mi existencia en este mundo . . . **

**Aun soy joven, pero mis pasos son tan desganados como los de un anciana . . . no hay otra cosa que yo amase en este mundo a excepción de mis padres . . . ni la amistad es capaz de retenerme aquí y aunque lo fuese, también he dejado a mis amigos . . . . ni el amor, ese sentimiento que mis padres compartían entre ellos y que todos a su alrededor podían notar . . . siempre admiré ese sentimiento . . . lo envidie . . . lo idealice . . . tal vez tanto que ahora me siento incapaz de desarrollarlo . . . incluso he llegado a pensar que no existe . . . es una palabra como cualquier otra . . . con un concepto que cada quien cambia a su antojo . . . o tal vez algo que el hombre invento para no sentirse solo . . . todos hablan de él . . . lo elogian . . . pero con sinceridad no creo en sus palabras¿dar la vida por alguien, yo la hubiera dado por mis padres o por mis antiguos amigos, y sé que ellos habrían hecho lo mismo, eso no significa que me amen, pues se supone el amor lo vence todo . . . ellos no pudieron superar los obstáculos para no dejarme solo . . . . Algunos otros no pueden darme razón sobre el amor, se excusan absurdamente en que este no tiene explicación, lo cual no es lógico, por que lo que no sé puede explicar no existe . . . por tanto el amor no existe . . . **

**Ahora estoy condenado a un mundo de dudas e inquietudes, sin ninguna guía, las personas pretenden que pueda solo y aunque me llamen cobarde, débil y demás, siento que no puedo más . . . a mis veintiocho años no puedo más . . . la vida no tiene objetivo, sin padres, sin amigo –del cual me he deshecho como basura- que ha pesar de repetir siempre que estarían conmigo, en el momento más importante me dejo solo; y por supuesto sin prometida . . . Hiromi era capaz de hacer feliz a cualquiera . . . pero no puede darme felicidad a mi . . . **

**Me refugio solo en las actividades de las tierras de mis padres, son tan amplias que no que hacer con ellas, solo necesito lo elemental, así que me he deshecho también de los vasallos, estando completamente solo trabajo en calma, cosecho una pequeña parte de las tierras, me encargo de los caballos preferidos de mi padre y de cuidar el hermoso jardín donde mi madre adoraba estar . . . aunque con sinceridad no sé cuanto tiempo me sirva esto de distracción . . . todos los días sigo con la misma rutina y una vez a la semana camino hacia el pueblo para conseguir lo poco que me haga falta, para regresar de nuevo a casa, esquivando los saludos y preguntas de las personas, sumiéndome de nuevo en mi depresión . . . **

**Hoy como cada siete días, recorro este camino lleno de recuerdos para mi . . . pero sobre todo un punto especial . . . una formación rocosa a mitad del camino, donde hace ya veintiún años me encontraba solo, desamparado y odiando a todo aquel que estuviese cerca de mi, sin esperar que Dios recompensara mis penas dejando que ellos me encontrasen . . . . **

**Llego al lugar antes mencionado, alentó mi paso –si esto es posible- para mirar con nostalgia . . . pero había algo diferente entre las rocas algo brillaba de manera inusual . . . acercándome un poco más veo que aquel brillo proviene de la perla de un collar . . . la sorpresa se apodero de mi . . . pues el dueño del collar no es más que un niño pelirrojo oculto entre las piedras¿qué podrá hacer una inocente criatura sola a mitad de este camino? . . . sin poderlo evitar lo observo curioso . . . el traje blanco que viste a pesar de ser elegante, esta muy maltratado, obviamente no es suyo pues le queda unas tallas más grande . . . su bello rostro y su piel clara . . . sus labiecillos . . . . incluso su alborotado cabello rojo le hacen ver angelical . . . claro sin dejar de lado unos preciosos ojos azules que reflejan inocencia y al mismo tiempo tristeza . . . rojos de tanto llorar . . . trato de despegar la vista de él, para seguir mi camino . . . no debe importarme . . . ya tengo mucho dolor como para hacerme cargo del de los demás . . . **

**Ignorando este encuentro sigo mi camino –o al menos intentando hacerlo-. . . llego al pueblo y pronto termino de comprar lo que necesito . . . pero aun cuando transcurre el tiempo no puedo borrar de mi mente ese dulce rostro . . . pobre niño . . . seguramente la ha pasado muy mal . . . tal vez no ha comido ni dormido dignamente en días . . . puede estar perdido . . . puede ser que lo hayan abandonado como a mi . . . no debo sentir lastima . . . no puedo . . . . una parte de mi quiere ser egoísta y frío como lo he sido con los demás . . . pero la otra me obliga a pensar en que hubiese sido de mi si mis padres no me hubieran cuidado¿Qué habría hecho si ellos no se apiadaban de mi cuando nadie más lo hizo? . . . es cierto . . . mi agradecimiento será eterno . . . creo que se los debo . . . **

**He regresado lo más pronto posible que me ha permitido mi carga, deseando que el chico no se haya marchado . . . efectivamente el pequeño aun sigue ahí y se encuentra profundamente dormido, aquella angelical aura lo envuelve y pareciera en sus sueños olvidar su dolor . . . no quisiera despertarlo . . . así que sigo mirándolo en silencio mientras siento que algo en mi ha despertado de un letargo . . . tal vez sea la poca humanidad que me queda . . . dejo mi carga en el suelo y con mi mano temblorosa acaricio torpemente –por la falta de práctica seguramente- su rostro sucio . . . lo he hecho seguramente mal pues veo como sus ojos se abren y se posan sobre mi . . . trato de sonreírle . . . pero ese pequeño rostro solo se muestra frío con un toque de odio, avienta mi mano para ponerse de pie rápidamente . . . **

.- ¿quién es usted? .-**dice enfadado**

.- tranquilo, no voy a hacerte daño pequeño **.-tratando de mostrarme amable**

.- No soy un niño . . . por su seguridad aléjese de mi, no detendré mi puño si me vuelve a tocar . . .

.- Te entiendo . . . .-la ternura de su rostro y la agresividad de sus palabras no concuerdan en lo absoluto pienso.- tranquilo, sé que soy un extraño pero solo quiero ayudarte

.- Lo ha dicho usted bien . . . es un extraño . . . no me conoce en lo absoluto . . . no tiene porque interesarse en mi . . . no necesito de su ayuda, así que déjeme y siga su camino

.- Todos necesitan ayuda **.-irónico que lo diga yo.-** si me permitieras presentarme y mostrar mis opciones verás que no desee hacerte daño . . .

.- Eso no me importa . . . es una mentira . . . por más que las personas digan querernos siempre nos hacen daño . . .todos son unos mentirosos

.- Pero hay otros que aunque no pecan mintiendo penan por necios pequeño, tú eres un buen ejemplo y para serte sincero yo también, así que no me marcharé hasta queme dejes hablar . . . .- al ver la determinación en mis ojos, se limita a decir

.- Pues hable ya, para que se pueda retirar

.- Primero quisiera saber con quien tengo el gusto de hablar **.-aun sigo intentando calmarlo con un timbre de voz que rara vez ocupo**

.- Basta decirle que me llamo Yuriy

.- ¿a caso no preguntarás mi nombre?

.- Puede decírmelo sin que tenga que hacerlo

.- Bien mi nombre es Kai Hiwatari, tengo veintiocho años, heredero de algunas tierras que están sobre este camino . . . ahora bien, ya nos hemos presentado, pero me hace falta preguntarte algo

.- ¿diga?

.- ¿Dónde están tus padres?

.- No tengo .- su rostro se torno aun más triste .- me han dejado solo

.- ¿podrías decirme el nombre de tus padres? **.- ¿Quién sería capaz de dejar a un ángel así?**

.- ¿para qué¿para qué los busque y encuentre su nombre en alguna lapida donde yacen sus cuerpos

.- Ya veo . . . entonces no te han abandonado. . . lo siento mucho

.- No tiene por que . . . muchos sintieron su muerte, de nada ha servido pues ellos nunca regresaran se olvidaron de mi, me dejaron solo expuesto a cualquier peligro en este miserable mundo . . .

.- No digas eso, ellos no se fueron por que quisiesen, solo que hay cosas inevitables .-como me atrevo a desmentirlo si comparto esa ideología .-seguramente ellos te querían mucho . . .

.- ¿Cómo puede asegurarlo sin conocerlos?

.- Por que quien se atrevería a despreciar a un pequeño angelito como tú

.- El cumplido es innecesario pero se lo agradezco . . . pero si no tiene mejores bases, preferiría terminar con esta platica

.- Espera . . . la verdad es que lo sé por que comparto tu pena . . . aunque hace ya algunos meses que eso ocurrió

.- lo siento mucho, no era mi intención . . .

.- No tienes que disculparte ni sentirte mal, yo ya lo he hecho demasiado .- dije mientras me sentaba a un lado.-y créeme cuando te digo que hacerlo es malo, por que nuestros padres nos querían tanto que solo deseaban nuestro bien y felicidad, todo lo contrario de lo que estamos haciendo ¿no crees? . . . .-lo miro asentir- si sigues por ese camino de ira lo único que lograras es convertirte en un monstruo como lo he hecho yo . . .

.- No debe llamarse así . . . veo que usted es una buena persona .-dice ya más tranquilo .- y si usted es un monstruo, entonces yo también lo soy

.- No pequeño, eres un ser hermosísimo, nunca te convertirías en uno créeme . . . tan solo tus ojos son suficientes para hacer a cualquier nación caer ante ti . . .

.- Ser un rey . . . no eso es imposible . . . aunque le agradezco que lo piense . . . ahora que sé es usted una buena persona dejaré de ser tan grosero, pero por favor siga mi consejo y olvídese de mi

.- Eso me es imposible . . . además ahora que aceptaste que soy una buena persona por que no me dejas ayudarte . . . te ofrezco mi hogar, no te digo que sea el hombre más bueno sobre esta tierra, soy humano, así como puedo ser agrio y frío, puedo ser cálido y dulce, nunca te haría daño en mi casa te tratare como alguien de mi familia . . .

.- No lo dudo señor, pero a penas si me conoce¿Cómo puede abrirme las puertas de su hogar tan pronto?

.- Por que un ser tan bello no puede guardad maldad . . .

.- Suponiendo que aceptara .- dice algo rojo por mis anteriores comentarios .- que tendría que hacer a cambio de su amabilidad

.- pues nada, intentar ser feliz, debes en cuando regalarme una sonrisa . . .

.- ¿Así de sencillo?

.- no estoy en busca de servidumbre si no de compañía, mi hogar es muy grande y desde la muerte de mis padres estoy completamente solo, aunque claro si deseas personas que te atiendan solo dímelo y las conseguiré

.- Pero . . . es que esto no es posible

.-Espera, aun no haz escuchado lo ultimo. . . si no te sintieses a gusto en mi casa en cierto plazo, podrás marcharte, te doy mi palabra de no detenerte, solo te daré lo necesario para que vivas sola si lo deseas . . . ¿qué te parece?

.- Aun demasiado bueno para ser verdad

.- Pero lo es mi pequeño, estoy seguro que mi oferta es tentadora, confía en mi palabra se necesita de algo muy fuerte como para que no cumpla con mi promesa

.- Y-yo no sé si pueda . . . no me gustaría ser adoptado

.- No pienso reemplazar a tus padres así que pierde cuidado, solo deseo quererte y cuidarte, te guiaré como ellos lo hubieran hecho, te defenderé como a un hermano y te acompañare siempre igual que a un amigo . . . lo prometo

.- No . . .no puedo

.- Por favor ambos estamos tan solos, estoy seguro que contigo la soledad se alejaría de mi para siempre . . .

.- ¿Por qué es tan bueno? .- su rostro aun sigue rojo .- Hace unos minutos pude haber jurado que lqas personas buenas se habían terminado . . . .

.- No soy bueno pequeño . . . pero en verdad quiero serlo contigo si me dejas

.- Mi padre decía que cuando uno se concentra puede ver en los ojos de las personas la verdad

.- ¿Y que ves en los míos?

.- Se oculta algo maravilloso . . . así que iré con usted . . . solo por un tiempo . . .

.- Intentaré que no te arrepientas . . .

.- Supongo que como ambos hemos sufrido cosas parecidas podremos llevarnos bien

.- Eso espero

.- Aunque me gustaría pedirte un favor

.- Acepto tu ayuda si aceptas la mía

.- ¿a que te refieres?

.- Quiero que ya no se sienta solo, de a hora en adelante ninguno de los dos seremos monstruos . . . ambos intentaremos ser felices

.- Será un placer ser feliz contigo . . . pero bueno dejemos la charla es mejor darnos prisa antes de que caiga la noche . . .

.- Si

.- Ahora déjame cargarte

.- no es necesario

.- El camino aun es largo y luces muy cansado, vamos no te pasara nada lo prometo

.- no es justo cada vez que empeña su palabra creo en usted

**No digo nada . . . cree en mi . . . es solo un niño . . . supongo que por ello se deja guiar por mi, si supiera que soy tan solo un niño que creció demasiado . . . que nunca pude madurar . . . ¿aun creería en mi? . . . me inclino un poco para que el niño pueda subir a mi espalda, siento la calidez de su pequeño cuerpo cubrir mi espalda y sus brazos sujetarse de mi cuello con tanta delicadeza como sería propio de un ser tan angelical . . . el agotamiento del muchacho es tanto que acurrucándose aun contra mi se queda profundamente dormido.**

**Al fin llegamos a mi casa, aun no ha despertado, está muy débil, seguramente no habrá comido ni dormido muy bien . . . lo bajo con cuidado de mi espalda colocándolo sobre la cama . . . de nuevo la bella imagen que es verlo dormir se posesiona de mi lo suficiente como para no moverme, cada línea de su rostro me parece perfecta . . . tratando de romper el hechizo de su belleza, me incorporo solo para dirigirme a la cocina para preparar algo a mi nuevo amiguito . . . **

**Antes de que pueda terminar de preparar los alimentos lo veo de pie mirándome**

.- Ya haz despertado . . . que bueno la cena estará lista en un momento

.- No debes molestarte

.- No es molestia también yo voy a cenar

.- ¿En ese caso me deja ayudarle en algo?

.- Por su puesto que no, solo sientate y espera . . .

.- No soy un inútil

.- Mira tus manitas, son blancas y suaves no quieres arruinarlas por preparar la comida para mi

**Sabiendo que no va a ganarme, solo me mira, sus ojos azules están sobre mi cuerpo y me hace sentir un poco nervioso . . . no cabe duda que soy un niño, las personas extrañas me asustan, soy tan poco sociable que hasta un niño tan lindo me intimida . . . **

.- Bueno ya esta, espero te guste, mis habilidades culinarias son limitadas . . . .- digo cuando ofrezco un plato con huevos

.- Se ven deliciosos, muchas gracias .- sonríe

.- Tienes una sonrisa muy linda ¿sabias?

.- Mu-muchas gracias señor

.- No me digas señor, no tomes en cuenta mis posesiones, tengo un nombre como tú ¿recuerdas? Me gustaría que lo utilizaras

.- Discúlpeme pero no estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de confianzas

.- Me imagino, la mayoría de los adultos se ofenden si no les guardas cierto respeto, pero nadie nos ve, no tenemos que usar las etiquetas que nos enseñaron, debemos tenernos confianza el uno al otro¿no crees?

.- pero . . .

.- Por favor, las formalidades no son más que una máscara y nosotros no seremos hipócritas, somos humanos que no quieren ser monstruos, pero la monstruosidad del alma nunca debe cubrirse si no mejorarse . . . .

.- Para considerarte una persona inmadura me parece que hablas siempre de forma sensata

.- n.n bueno pero menos charla, ya es tarde y a puesto a que tienes tanta hambre como yo, así que ha comer.

.- Si . . . que dios bendiga nuestros alimentos

.- Más bendiciones no son necesarias

.- ?

.- Tú presencia ya es una bendición para mi casa

**Trata de ignorar mi comentario poniéndose a comer y aun cuando tiene hambre sé que lo ha hecho por pena, debería ahorrarme todos mis comentarios fuera de lugar . . . normalmente no soy así, pero creo que lo he hecho para impresionar, cree en mi sin conocerme, deseo que me quiera, dejar una huella tan grande como la que dejaron mis padres . . . por que al fin voy a pagarles todo . . . este niño es mi oportunidad . . . .**

**CONTINUARA > > > >**

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTORA**

Ardently: no por favor otra historia más ya no, que te ha hecho la humanidad para que le hagas esto . . . es más que te he hecho yo para que saques más porquuerías

Liz: ahora que te estas quieta más tiempo debo aprovechar

Rei: eso es jugar sucio ¬.¬

Evadneya: pero con la señorita Hikawa es lo más accesible

Ardently: están a favor de que siga publicando sus porquerías en ff?

Rei: si a ella le hace feliz

Evadneya: a mi sinceramente de da igual

Liz: cuanto apoyo ¬.¬

Vent: además ya que no puede subir el regalo de Nancy esto es mejor a nada

Liz: es verdad Nan-chan si lees esto discúlpame, lo hago lo más rápido que puedo

Ardently: ósea que espéralo para el próximo cumpleaños

Liz: perdón ;o;

Rei: bueno ya di algo sobre la historia

Ardently: entre más rápido acabe esto mejor

Liz: eto . . . bueno por esta es la historia de mi querida niña Luz-sama, que gracias a mi amiga Nan-chan ahora esta siendo renovada

Evadneya: ahora trataremos de no traerla aquí hasta que termine la historia

Liz: pero por que?

Rei: por que la traumaras

Liz: anden déjenla venir

Evadneya: si la señorita Luz quiere venir esta en la libertad de hacerlo

Rei: Evadneya-san mándale un mensaje

Evadneya: no soy su secretaria

Liz: que dices tu Ardently?

(comienza a prenderse la punta del a penas crecido cabello de Liz)

Ardently: eso es suficiente respuesta para ti

Liz: si muy claro ;o;, bueno espero les guste este historia, es un Kai / Yuriy, con lemmon claro, en algún capitulo . . .

Rei: por eso no quieren traer a Luz-san

Liz: no es mi culpa

Rei, Ardently y Evadneya: si lo es

Liz: 9.9 . . . . .bueno deseenme suerte, gracias por su apoyo, y a quien no le guste la pareja . . .

Ardently: culpen a Vk y Alleka, y si alguien quiere transmitirle amenazas de muerte con gusto se las haré llegar

Vent: no, no, nada de peleas ni amenazas de muerte amorcito

Ardently: no me avergüences y mejor vete

Vent: no me voy a ir sin ti

Ardently: pero . . . hay olvídalo, me rindo contigo

Vent: el amor es tan poderoso -

Rei: estas enfermo

Evadneya: creo que no es una definición apropiada

Liz: si es más que eso . . . .

**FIN DE LAS NOTAS DE AUTORA**


End file.
